


I'm Gonna Stand by You

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So this is kind of a late response to a request from @maryjanewannabe , for prompts numbers 113: “You’re safe now, I’ve got you” and 20: “Have you been crying?” from the list available on my blog. It’s late because well, the Holiday Season happened, but here it is now! Hope you all enjoy it!





	

You knew that Harry hadn’t meant it when he snapped at you, he just had a habit of lashing out when he was frustrated. He’d apologized almost immediately, his blue eyes full of guilt from watching the way you’d flinched, nearly dropping the tablet you were reading off of for him, but it didn’t change the fact that he’d done it. You’d shrugged it off, mumbling that he’d startled you, nothing to worry about, just maybe chill out a bit, and he’d believed you…or at least he hadn’t pushed the matter after your explanation, whether he actually believed you or not wasn’t important right now, not when you felt like you wanted to crawl out of your own skin and hide.

 

It had been nearly a two years now since Thawne had been gone, you could clearly remember watching him fade from existence in the pipeline that day, but even knowing he was gone so completely from your life didn’t seem to stop the flashbacks from shaking you to the core when they struck. Triggers were random, sometimes it was a harsh word from someone close to you, other times it was a brush of contact against you, reminding you of the way Thawne used touch you so gently yet utterly in control of you. You never knew when something would send you reeling into your past, which kept you on edge most of the time trying to anticipate and prevent anything from catching you off guard. That, needless to say, was incredibly draining and frustrating, and generally lead to even more things triggering you in the end. The only person who seemed to understand what you were going through was Cisco. He didn’t have the flashbacks as often as you, his triggers being limited to Harry’s temperamental outbursts and that one time Harry had to dress in Thawne’s suit to save Caitlin; but he still understood what they were like, how they seemed to crack you open like a raw egg and scramble your insides until you didn’t want to breathe anymore for fear of making it worse. It also might have helped that for him, they weren’t really flashbacks but visions, and with practice he was beginning to control them, a luxury you had not been afforded by Thawne’s malevolent benevolence. Still, Cisco always seemed to make you feel better, no matter the severity or situation of your attack, he was your lightening rod, your anchor, your solid ground.

 

“Hey Y/N, are you in he-” Cisco’s voice called as he came around the corner of one of the pipeline cells, his sentence stopping short when his question was answered with the sight of you, hugging your knees as you breathed shakily on the floor. “Oh Y/N…” he sighed empathetically, slowly crouching beside you. He kept his hands on his knees as he watched you, knowing you didn’t like to be touched at times like this until you initiated it. He bent low, nearly laying his head on the floor to get a look at your face where it pressed against your knees, “Have you been crying?” he asked hearing you sniffle, “it was Harry wasn’t it?” he asked without waiting for your answer to his first question. He shook his head as he straightened back up, “I swear to god, that guy needs Xanax or something, the grumpy old jerk,” he huffed, “or at the very least, he needs to switch to fucking decaf…”

 

“It wasn’t his fault,” you managed to mutter, lifting you face from your knees ever so slightly, “I read the numbers wrong, which made his equation nonsensical,” you sniffled again, blinking away tears, “we’re working against the clock Cisco, I should have read the data more carefully, it was my-”

 

“Y/N,” Cisco gently warned, “we’ve talked about those two words, remember?” he leaned forward again, laying his hands palms flat against the floor, “you don’t say something is your fault unless you know for a fact that it is. Harry being a dick is nobody’s fault but his own, so whether you misread the data or not has nothing to do with him snapping, ok?”

 

You made a small frustrated noise, “But he’s been working so hard Cisco!” you tried to protest, “I should have been paying more attention, I should have-”

 

“You have been working just as hard as he has,” Cisco reminded you firmly, “just as hard as all of us have. You made a simple mistake ok? Harry needs to remember we’re humans, not robots, and so do you.”

 

You flexed your hands where they gripped your legs, biting your lip as you thought it over and knew he was right. Cisco was usually right, that’s why he was so comforting, because he could cut to the heart of your problem and remind you that things would be ok in the end. “I hate this,” you said, finally looking up at him, “I hate feeling like a china doll, always cracking when things get hard…I hate feeling so weak.”

 

“You are not weak,” Cisco’s eyes locked with yours as he spoke, confidence and caring shining within his brown irises like a beacon, “what Thawne did to all of us was about as fucked up as fucked up could be, but just because he left you with scars does not mean he beat you,” he held out his hands in front of him, offering them to you, letting you take them or leave them as he continued, “you gotta remember Y/N, even Darth Vader came back to the light with the love of his son guiding him, so even though you might feel like your on the dark side right now, I’m not gonna let you stay there,” he grinned as he watched the smile twitching across your lips, putting on his best Yoda voice he added, “A Jedi you are young Padawan, with you the Force is.”

 

At that, you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you, your aching hands finally releasing your legs letting your knees fall apart as you took his hands, “You are such a nerd, and I love you,” you said as Cisco pulled you into his arms.

 

Cisco giggled as he held you, “You say that like it’s new information,” he teased, hugging you firmly against him. You stayed there on the floor together, almost laying in his arms as he whispered “you’re safe now, I’ve got you,” over and over against your ear. You breathed deep and slow as you let him calm you down. You were lucky to have someone like Cisco.


End file.
